


Change of Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are just getting kind of unsteady. With urges and mood swings of people combined, anything can end up quite unexpectedly. Well, it's a world of changes and uncertainty after all. And if nothing is sure, everything is possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just some weird nonesense

_Sounds of clanking pans woke Beca up. She opened her eyes sluggishly. The room is in great shape. The weather is fine and something smells really good like someone is cooking a very delicious cuisine. And the thought that they've just won the ICCA nationals completes it all. It seems like a perfect setting for waking up which surprisingly makes her feel weird._

_Just before she can think of anything and figure things out, Chloe suddenly appears in front of her. Holding a tray of a very delicious looking breakfast, she wore that big smile on her face which makes the brunette feel better._

_"Mornin' Beca, breakfast time."_

_"Morning Chlo..Breakfast on bed? Are you kidding me?" Beca looked puzzled but she let Chloe put the breakfast tray on her lap anyway. "Enjoy.." The redhead whispered softly in her ear, with her warm breath and scent sending uncomfortable shivers in the brunette's spine_   
  
_The brunette gladly ate what Chloe prepared. It was delicious, very delicious, just like how she imagined it to be. Then she paused for a while, and wondered about when exactly she started imagining what Chloe's cooking will taste like. But she just dismissed the thought. Chloe sat beside the brunette with glimmering eyes and watched her as she eat. Then, Beca jolted, almost choked and realised that Chloe being in her room is odd let alone the redhead preparing her meal. And Beca can't see her supposed-to-be-roommate-slash-friend Kimmy Jin. Her breakfast almost fell but she's glad that Chloe didn't notice._

_"Uhmm, Chloe?...why the heck are you here..?"  The brunette's face is puzzled._

_"Oh Come on Beca..I just want to be with you. We'll be graduating, remember?. Aubrey and I will surely miss your ass" Her wink was heavenly, Beca thought at the back of her mind. The brunette just rolled her eyes and continued with the food._

_Someone knocked on the door. "Um..Beca?" They heard a voice from the other side of the door._

_"Come in Aubrey." Beca answered back._

_"Oh..How did you know it's me?" Aubrey opened the door, stepped inside and smiled with disbelief that the little brunette actually recognized her. "Have you seen Chloe?"_

_"I'm here" Chloe chimed in ._

_"Oh." Aubrey took a deep breath just like what she always do. And forced a smile. Beca were astounded. She suddenly noticed how beautiful Aubrey is. She froze and stared at her appreciating such a fine lady in her mind._

_"What?"  Beca's fantasizing was just cut off . Aubrey's scrunched eyebrows and puzzled face brought the her back to reality. The brunette took a short but deep breath and just rolled you're eyes. Beca think that it's just a one weird day where she get to think weird things. And dismissed it just like that. "What?!.." Aubrey asks again impatiently. Maybe she's hinting that the brunette is thinking something funny._

_"Nothing...really."  The brunette answered defensively. Chloe chuckled beside her as she watched Beca and Aubrey.  
_

_"What now Chloe?.." Aubrey looks kinda pissed off. "For aca-god's sake..stop laughing" The aca-prefix again._

_"Fine...why are you so aggravated?" Chloe looks serious now but still appearing as cute in the brunette's eyes._

_" Well..as it seems that you've forgotten already..let me remind you that we have reporting to do in our next class.." *looks at her wristwatch*"...which will be in just about 2 hours, but we still haven't rehearsed yet...failing in that class just because of a fucked up presentaion and repoting is unacceptable." Aubrey is dead serious but still looks beautiful with it Beca thought._

_"Guys!..C'mon..!...You wouldn't want me to have a bad memory about you two just before you graduate..,would you?..Do this somewhere else!.." The brunette finally voiced out._

_Again, Aubrey took a real deep breath trying to calm herself down._

_"Come on Aubrey. I know what you feel...I know you came here not to remind me about that but to see Beca, right?" Chloe smirked as she threw her arms around the brunette and squeezed her tight. "She will really miss you...totally.." Chloe sweetly whispered to Beca's ear sending shivers to her body again._

_"Look...she's getting jealous, she wants to hug you too!" Chloe mischievously exclaimed. Aubrey with her chin up and face acting all mighty cleared her throat as she darted out the room. She looked so awful that Beca almost had the urge to jump on her and stop her from leaving, tell her she'll gonna miss her too..possibly more than she could ever miss her, tell her she have always been looking up to her, tell her how amazing and wonderful she is, and that she doesn't always need to be so uptight and pretend to be so strong all the time even when she is crumbling down inside._

_Beca get off the bed, put her leather jacket on, and darted out of the room as well. Hoping to catch up with Aubrey. Along the hallway she bumped into Stacie who is attentively checking out her cuticle works._

_"Oh hi Becs..where ya going?" Still staring at her cuticles._

_"Oh..hey there. Seen Aubrey?"_

_The brunette heard a very faint, hard to hear voice. "We didn't..." It's Lilly. She looks like she was talking to herself whispering things just like always._

_"What?.." Beca's face scrunched trying to figure out what she is saying. The brunette can't really hear it. Probably because it was so faint to be heard or because she still had Chloe's whispers and Aubrey Posen at the back of her mind. Beca's getting confused._

_"Oh well, see you later then.." Stacie winked and smacked the brunette's butt playfully . The brunette look puzzled and even more when she saw that Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose was watching her from a distance all this time while obviously talking about her with such devilish grins. She also noticed that Lilly was smiling like there's something funny. Beca just rolled her eyes and continued walking._

_But whoops...she slip and fell down to her butt. It hurts of course, very much._

\--

It really hurts that she squirmed on the floor. She looked up and much to her surprise, she saw neither Stacie, Lilly, Fat Amy nor Cynthia Rose. It was Kimmy Jin standing near her feet looking at the brunette with disgust.

"Not funny..." Her face is the same as ever, quite not friendly. She walked past Beca and sat on the chair in her Eastern designed corner.

And so Beca realised. It was just a dream. A weird dream which left her some weird feelings. Seems like she just fell fom her bed out of dreaming. And so she just get back up to her feet.

Beca's phone rings. It's Jesse. Of course she's happy, he is like one of her best friend and there's actually something which starts happening between them two since the ICCA nationals. The two of them even shared a kiss that day of nationals. But Beca is starting to be convinced now that it was just due to the ecstatic ambiance during the competition and nothing else. Fresh from her sleep and her weird dream, she's sure about one thing for the mean time. It's not Jesse who she want right now. It's...Aubrey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just rounded it up hastily there. I'll be glad to receive comments and suggestions


	2. Still ditzy from sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird things don't always make any sense at all, or do they actually do..?

Beca darted out of her room, ignoring her phone. The brunette feels weird and her heart is pumping hard. She just really want to see Aubrey. Not the typical Beca you would say, not the typical one who normally shut people out and doesn't seek out. She don't know why. But she slowed down her pace. Beca thinks about it carefully and went back to her room. Maybe she was just not fully awake and was just carried away by the weird feeling her dream left her with. Beca grabbed her phone and called Jesse.

"Uhmm..Hi" Her voice is the same as always.

"Hey Be-caw.." Jesse was trying to be funny. "I was worried you didn't pick up my calls...thought you're mad about something."

"Oh..no..of course not."

"Great then. Want some coffee?..I'll bring you some if you'd like to...by the way I have new movies here for our moviecation. I'm really looking forward."

"Some coffee, sure. Uhmm, moviecation...maybe next time.."

"Oh..so you're declining the moviecation now?" His voice starting to sound worried.

"Just wanted to rest for a bit, you know"

"Fine then. Your coffee will arrive in no time."

  
++

 

The brunette heard someone knock at the door. She happily opened it expecting for the coffee.

"Hey Jesse, what took you s...."

It was not Jesse. It was Aubrey. Her heart raced without knowing why for goodness sake.

"Expecting someone...?" Aubrey's eyebrow raised very high she thought it would fly. "I guess things are still clouded from your view...or do you not care if you're vocal cords be ripped out by wolves, Beca  Mitchell?" Talking as if she's gonna eat Beca up whole. Not a very good start of interaction for the day the brunette thought.

But she can't answer Aubrey back. She was out of words and her head is ringing loudly inside. The brunette don't know why but she just keeps on staring at the blonde's green eyes. Definitely not the typical Beca. Seems like she was really affected by the dream she just had which she branded weird. Aubrey started to feel worried and asked if she's okay but Beca can't hear her. Beca's just too confused. She froze like hell. She fainted and fell down to her feet. Aubrey was shocked. She helped herself into carrying fainted Beca to the bed just a few meters away.

"Oh my...so heavy...how could you do this to me Beca...How dare you faint in front of me of all places. Now I have to take responsibility and delay my scheduled plan." Aubrey murmured as she half-carry-half-drag the brunette to her bed. But she was totally worried sick.

Aubrey could still remember first aid. She loosened the brunette's belt, unbuttoned her jeans, and unclasped her bra for better blood circulation. Beca can somehow feel it. It really feels weird she thinks. But she liked the way Aubrey takes care of her. The blonde elevated Beca's feet above the head level by putting pillows beneath.

She was definitely worried sick about Beca. An Aubrey Posen side that the brunette don't actually expect of. The brunette actually thought that the blonde would just leave her after she fainted and simply dial 911 instead and dash out of the room to go on with her busy schedule. She didn't expect to receive such personal care from the blonde.

Aubrey got a towel and a basin filled with cold water. She soaked the towel with the cold water...squeezed excess water out of it and gently pressed it on Beca's forehead, cheeks and neck with her right hand. The brunette liked it. She suddenly felt that the blonde stopped and then she felt Aubrey's warm tender lips against her cheek. Beca can feel the blonde's soft hair brushing her face. The brunette is starting to feel uncomfortable and awkward. It surprised her. But she guess she's just quite overthinking things a bit. Maybe it's just a get-well-soon kiss or something.

She wondered if it's just another weird dream. She wonder how they ended up in this situation. But Beca somehow liked it, which feels weird to her. Her heart is beating faster at the moment. Then she ponders about the thought of fainting just because of seeing Aubrey. It just doesn't make any sense to her. Her thoughts was playing in her head. She was getting confused, really.

...But then she realised she still haven't eaten breakfast and the breakfast she thought she had from Chloe was just a dream plus the dinner she skipped last night due to tiredness from the nationals. So that's it, she thought. She just collapsed from an empty stomach and her hunger is playing on her. She dismissed it just like that. She started to feel calmed and relaxed with that idea while her consciousness started to leave her.

While Beca is asleep, the other Barden Bellas arrive in her room. It is their big day celebration for winning the nationals after all. Beca just forgot it. They came after receiving Aubrey's text about what just happened to Beca. They were troubled about it and made the brunette's room their meeting place instead. It was not so long before Jesse arrived. He was greeted by the Bellas' glaring eyes. Just really a Bella-Treble thing. So he just left the coffee near Beca's table and darted out of the room without asking what happened to Beca. Which is actually a wise decision.

Beca woke up surprised. Everyone's around. Stacie is doing some cuticle care as always. Aubrey is taking care of the towel and basin. Fat Amy together with the rest of the gang were busy playing poker except Chloe. The brunette totally forgot about their big day celebration for today and felt guilty bout it. She turned to her right and find the redhead lying beside her to her surprise. Smiling

"Good thing your awake now..but then I thought I could take a nap beside you. What a waste. " Chloe was trying to make a sad face which the brunette actually thought is cute.

"Well I guess you don't have that enough luck today." Beca winked at Chloe and smiled as she start getting off the bed. But she somehow felt bad for waking up too soon and being unable to have somehow slept with the redhead. The idea just made her feel a bit excited but uncomfortable. Maybe she should just have her breakfast first, she thought.

 


	3. Change of pace

"Look, Sleeping beauty's awake..." Fat Amy announces nonchalantly. Everyone playing poker stopped. "Just when I am starting to win...", frustrated Lilly whispered as she put away her cards.

"Thank God...I thought we'll be waiting forever." Stacie exclaimed as she carefully files her nails.

"So what now bitches? Still up for the party? It's almost noontime already" Cynthia Rose remarked.

"Just what the hell is this Beca? I thought I'd just come here and fetch you up since I just visited a stall nearby. But I ended up being your little shit aid." Aubrey snorted as she finishes putting the towel and basin to its place.

But before Beca can react to Aubrey, Chloe pulled out a take out breakfast from her hand carry and offered it to Beca. "I just thought that maybe you still haven't eaten anything." The redhead remarked.

"Thanks... Wow." It's all that came out from the brunette's mouth. It was just like her dream where Chloe gave her breaakfast but no big deal, she thought. "I didn't know you could be good at guessing." The brunette began helping herself with the food gesturing invitation to eat with the others. But as far as she did, only Fat Amy actually shared it with her.

Hint of smile could be seen in Chloe's lips. "Just a hunch actually.." She teasingly winked at Beca just like how Beca winked at her during the aca-initiation night. "It's the first thing that came out of my mind after receiving Aubrey's text."

"I see. So that's what happened." Aubrey took a deep breath. "You made me worried sick Beca."

Beca's heart skipped a beat hearing Aubrey's words. But did her best to easily recover. Instead she just went on with her sarcasm. "You were?.." Beca directed to Aubrey jokingly with her devilish grin.

"Of course. It's our big day today after all." The blonde's chin was as high as ever gesturing mightiness and power. "How about we just get our asses out here and make up for the time we already lost." Aubrey remarked as she dash out of the room. Everyone followed her outside muttering words that are hard to make out, except Beca and Fat Amy who are still finishing the food.

 

+++ 

 

Everyone are inside the van already. Fat Amy with the steering wheel again. No one have any idea where she's s going to take them. Apparently, Fat Amy's been tasked by the group for the big day and she said she's going to take them to one of her boyfriend _s_ ' places. But all other Bellas don't know where exactly it is.

Everybody were busy doing _who knows what_ stuffs. The silence is making Beca uncomfortable and quite bored. "Thinking 'bout something there?" Stacy suddenly chimed in and sat beside Beca. "Hope you don't mind helping me with my right pinky finger, I just can't do it right"

"You actually thought that I'm good with that thing?" The brunette protested.

"Not really, but it's just nail filing, not a biggie plus you're the most _not so busy looking_  at the moment. Please?" The taller brunette tried to get Beca by pulling a face.

"Fine. Just stop the  _monster face_." Beca answered mockingly.

" _Monster face?_ Come on. This face is no monster it's more of an angel actually" Stacie playfully remarked while closing the gap between their faces with their nose touching already. Chloe was actually watching them the whole time so do Aubrey, Cynthia Rose and Fat amy(through the rearview mirror). Beca can see them at the corner of her eyes. She noted Aubrey and Chloe's face getting the  _looking sad and hurt face._

"Whoa there buddy." Cynthia Rose's voice echoed the van. "Should save it for the party later."

"Uh-uhmm...is that what you really wanted to say black beauty?" Fat amy joked as she winked at Aubrey, to whom she had discussed about Cynthia during aca-initiation party.

Aubrey simply smiled and looked away. She was actually thinking about the sight of Beca and Stacie and about what she did. The kiss she gave Beca earlier this morning, it was just an urge that she didn't know where from. She just thinks that maybe she'll gonna miss the brunette after the fast coming graduation. She just hopes that Beca doesn't remember the awkward kiss at all. She was in deep thought when she was startled by some arms strangling and enfolding her left arm. It was Chloe.

"In deep thought, aren't we?"Redhead asked Aubrey as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. Intertwining their fingers together before letting out a deep sigh.

"Not really. Is something the matter Chloe?"Aubrey asked intently.

"I think my heart ached."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just let me sleep beside you." Chloe asked as she curl up finding a comfortable positon while hugging Aubrey. Beca was actually watching. She can feel a pinching pain in her chest as she watched the two senior Bellas. She don't even know if it is for Chloe or for Aubrey. 

"PDA is quite a thing right now." Fat Amy remarked impishly. Chloe just chuckled and started to sleep while Aubrey started to feel at ease and free from what she had just been worrying about a while ago.  
  
"Oh..Here we are..." Fat Amy suddenly declared.  Chloe still not even asleep. Everyone's jaw dropped in awe. It is a pretty villa with a nice swimming pool and trees around."My boyfriends lent me this place for a week..they said they need to attend something elsewhere and so they just put this under my care." 

"So do we stay here for a week...?" Lilly tried to voice out again and luckily the rest of the gang successfully figured out her words.

"Whoa..no shouting Lilly..there you go again.." Cynthia Rose remarked.

"Actually she's right...we still don't have classes for about a month...It could be interesting." Fat Amy added as Aubrey, Chloe and Beca stared at each other.

"Yeah, it could be a good CHANGE of pace.." Stacy closed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Fat Amy is parking their van while everyone walks towards the villa's mansion. It's a really nice catch they think. It was of modern architecture yet with a touch of vintage design. They wander inside and find a great arcade room, a spacious music hall surrounded by mirrors with every music instruments and devices they can think of, a nice dining hall, a vast guest room and a very attractive kitchen with three 31cu.ft. fridges full of food and drinks, mostly alcoholic though. They wonder what kind those boyfriends' of Fat Amy are. The pool is even a big and classy one.

They gather around the guest room and crashed at the sofas. They feel tired but decided to have a little chit chat. 

"Here. Help yourselves." Fat Amy arrived with food and drinks on both her hands, a lot of vodkas actually.

"But isn't it too early for alcohols?" Beca disbelievingly said. She may have that dark quite gothic image among all of them but it's not really her thing though, her alcohol tolerance is not even that good. But she got wits and she think she'll just her a way with it. "I'll just go to the wash room." And Beca excused herself.

She's supposed to go to the wash room but goes to the kitchen instead."Sorry dudes", she whispered as she fill a vodka bottle with water. And just when she thought she could get away with it she heard the door open.

"I don't think so." Stacie remarked as she lean against the table beside Beca. "So this is what you call the wash room?"

Beca was shocked and was completely out of words. She felt like a criminal who's been busted.

"So what? You're planning to just watch us getting drunk? That's fairly unfair"

"But, I'm just....." Beca tried to explain her alcohol tolerance.

"Come on Beca, I won't let you keep such a view all to yourself. Let me join at least." she smirked.

"Uhmm..Not a bad idea i guess." Beca fill another vodka bottle with water and gave it to Stacie. She don't know how but Stacie managed to mix their not-really-vodka among the others and managed to have those not-really-vodka end in their hands, very skillful indeed or rather experienced, it just happened too fast but Beca is really impressed.

Everyone started drinking. Chit-chats stirring to different directions as it become more and more of a nonsense. The alcohol slowly get into them, of course except Beca and Stacie who are just acting up, their conversation stirs into different directions and Beca somehow led it up to dreams and nightmares and such.

"What about dreams? You havin' nightmares there?" Fat Amy's eyes were heavily closing as she fought it and talk.

"Not really a nightmare just something weird." Beca insisted.

"Really? For all I know dreams are just like our mind's playground where it puts together and mixes up our memory and experiences, imaginations and the things we hear or feel or smell while sleeping....And oh, I almost forgot, it's always in our dreams where our subconscious and unconscious mind reveal our deepest desires, repressed emotions and hidden feelings, which are normally held tight in the back of our mind because of several reasons like fear, denial or simply our wanting to get rid of it because it's against what we accept to be moral, acceptable or normal.", Lilly's voice is surprisingly audible.

"Really huh?" Beca was astounded about just how Lilly acted and at the same time is starting to get lost to it while she remembered her dream last night which is mainly focused to Chloe and Aubrey.  _What about them? No,It's fucking impossible. I'm not into any one of them, for goodness' sake._

But her pondering was cut by Stacie's devilish tone "Maybe we should always make you drunk Lilly." Stacie laughed at how surprisingly normal and less-but-still weird Lilly got after getting drunk. "What about now Beca?"

"What..?"Beca muttered still trying to get back to what she's thinking after Stacie cut it.

"Come on. You didn't cheated away from alcohol for nothing." Stacie has this unusual wide grin. "So what..we start with your very own Chloe?"

"What the  _fuck?"_ Beca caught offguard by Stacie's words.

"Yeah right. You don't think I have no idea...or are you more into Aubrey?"

" _S_ _hit_   Stacie. Will you shut up? Are you really not drunk?"

"Oh Beca, I don't need to be drunk to see things..or are you more into me?..How sweet" Stacie playfully winked at Beca who is really kind of pissed off.

"Will you just please shut up." Beca's eyes are glaring.

"Make me...if you can.." Stacie hooked her arms around Beca's neck closing the gap between them with their lips barely touching. Beca can feel her breath shorten as an unusual sensation covered her body which makes her quiver a bit. Just when Stacie is about to kiss her. She felt her body being suddenly pulled by a hug from behind. "Not fair Beca Mitchel" she could hear Chloe's voice just behind her ear, feeling the warm breath of Chloe.

"You kidding me Chloe? Just when I thought I got the chance with Mitchell." Stacie got off the sofa and left the shorter brunette and the redhead alone. "I'll just go to Aubrey then, that damn hot blonde bitch surely gets into my nerves for like always, it's gonna be a sweet payback time..."

"This is insane dude...hey Chloe get off me..you're too drunk, you shou...." Beca's words was cut by Chloe's tender lips. The brunette could taste the vodka that graced Chloe's mouth just a while back. She tried to protest and shrug off Chloe, her mind wants to push away but her body stayed still, enjoying each moment of the kiss.  _So..is this the repressed feelings I have..uhmm..for Chloe?..._ Beca finally give in to it the idea as she realized how she feel towards the redhead from the first day she saw her, to that day at the shower, to the regionals where she snapped at Chloe, even on the playful aca-initiation night, and until now. She pulled Chloe closer and kissed her with everything she got until they both run out of oxygen and gasped for the thin air.

"See Aubrey..that's what I'm talking about." Stacie was standing there showing to Aubrey, who has her hands around the taller brunatte's neck, what Beca and Chloe are doing. Beca jolted from the sight of Aubrey, trying to anticipate the blonde's hateful remarks to her for taking advantage of her bestfriend. But looks like Aubrey's nowhere near mad at her. Maybe because she's drunk.

"Yer Right Stace...Well then, maybe since Chloe have done it already..I'll agree with your idea" Aubrey's words are quite blurry but are still possible to be understood. She passionately shoved her lips into Stacie's, they played with each other's tongue, sucking and licking. Beca was even more surprised with the sight her eyes is having. She could feel Chloe climb up to her on all four and kissing her collarbone as her eyes pinned on Stacie and Aubrey and as her mind drift away with the insane atmosphere.


End file.
